thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Troy Ventura
Troy Ventura is one of the tributes from District 2 in the 3rd Pain Games. He is the older brother of Saffron Ventura. He is a career and trained for the games for years. Looks He has a "normal" apperance, spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes, he is tall and quite muscular. People apparently find him attractive. Reaping During the reaping for the 3rd Pain Games, the escort announced that theres going to be a new twist for the games. Troy volunteered, after his sister Saffron was reaped, in order to save her. Draco Adams and Thalia Combe both volunteered for the games along with him. Chariots Next up are the female tributes from District 2! Saffron Ventura is wearing red body armour that has around 30 rubies around the legs and torso and in her hands are two knives. Next to her is Thalia Combe who is wearing black armour with rubies on, a helmet and she has an axe. After the females are the males who are Troy Ventura and Draco Adams. Troy is wearing black armour with around 20 diamonds on and in his hand is a large stone hammer. Draco is wearing something similar but the armour is dark red with diamonds and he has a sword. Both chariots are black with red font that says the district and what they are in charge of. ''-Ceaser Flickerman, 3rd Pain Games They did decently well and got 3rd place. Training He managed to get a 9 in training. Having destroyed several dummies with his axe and sword. He slashed several poles and managed to impress the gamemakers. Depsite this, his sister, Saffron, outshone him. Pain Games Troy was one of the fastest tributes to the Cornucopia, getting there faster than most other careers and tributes. With the exception of Saffron Ventura, who was the first tribute there and the first tribute to kill. Troy then managed to get the forth kill of Harry Macharly. Troy and Saffron then fled the bloodbath followed by Maple Tree to the reundevous of the other "The Big Alliance" Tributes. The Big Alliance later counted who was left and they realized that Lucas Bolt, Marek Ghoulden and Richter Moses were all bloodbath casualites and that of the orginal twelve, only nine remained. Day two brought more trouble for the big Alliance as Mari Statford, Talon Rosedain, Troy Ventura and Saffron Ventura fought about whether to move from their camp to somewhere else. Mari questioned Simion about the arena being split into four parts. After a while of arguing, Mariette was overruled and the alliance stayed put. Talon also ordered the strongest to fight at midday, to which Saffron gave back a snide remark which caused Talon to draw his sword. Instantly, Troy tackled him and yelled his most known quote. "Don't attack my sister." The next day, Saffron, Mariette, Pulchra and Troy left with Talon to collect supplies. Leaving the weaker tributes; Maple, Varin, Simion, Petra, Candice and Fili. The latter group had a small argument over Talon being the leader, saying that they didn't like him. The argument was quickly forgotten. The first group, including Troy, were unknowingly walking towards the alliances of Danica and Ford who were fighting with Luna and Sebastian, respectivley. Talon picked up Luna and threw her off Danica. He held Danica by her neck. When the alliance turned round, they found Excel along with all of the other Careers. Talon offered up Danica, if he could join the careers. None of his allies were very happy, and Saffron called out after him. Thalia then called her a "filthy betrayer" which shut up Saffron. For a while. Day four swiftly arrived, and started with the remaining leaders; Troy, Saffron and Petra, leading the debate by welcoming their new members, Luna and Sebastian. Saffron started the debate by saying that Luna and Sebastian were going to help them. Simion questioned this, and Saffron replied with the idea. To return Talon by force and take out the careers. Especially Excel and Thalia. The group agreed after some persuasion from Luna and Troy told them when the attack was going to happen. Just before dark. Darkness swiftly arrived, bringing TBA out from their hiding spots to attack the careers. Before the fight had even started, Petra Liit fell to the ground with a knife in her leg. She was the first to fall. Shortly after Petra's death, Mariette Statford recieved a sword in her chest from Excel. Filivena, horrified by this, shot two arrows at Excel, who dodged. Allowing both Jordan Trident and Fleur Splith to fall. Sebastian then dueled Excel. Simion and Sebastian teamed up to kill Excel, but they failed as Excel managed to send his sword into Varin's chest. Sebastian screamed as he plunged a dagger into Excel's heart. Candice was the next to fall, an arrow in her brain from Callam Rhodes. Maple, utterly horrified, shoved a knife down Callam's throat. Troy and Talon were interlocked in a duel. Saffron helping Troy when she could, but was being pinned down by Thalia. Talon lunged once more and managed to get a knife in Troy's side, letting him drain of blood and colour before sinking to the floor. After his death, two more of TBA were killed. Pluchra and Sebastian. '''Overall, Troy placed 18th.' Aftermath To be added! Trivia *Troy had a rough childhood, due to the fact that his parents abandoned him. He was adopted by the Ventura family, who were foster carers who had taken in many, many children who were unwanted. Including Saffron Ventura. Category:Characters Category:District 2 Category:Tribute Category:3rd Pain Games